


【all德】玛莎拉蒂

by Alex1101



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex1101/pseuds/Alex1101
Summary: 德拉科和汤姆是斯莱特林近年来最让人羡艳的一对，然而正当他们准备迎来一个万众瞩目的新生命时，一个绿眼睛的家伙出现并打乱了他们的计划... ...波特尾随了孕期的马尔福!
Kudos: 16





	【all德】玛莎拉蒂

1

draco怎么都没想到明明他这么晚才来找斯内普拿药还会被人发现，不，准确来说是被人盯上。不过在霍格沃兹中作为马尔福的继承人和里德尔的伴侣，那人想要动他怕也是要掂量下自己的身份，draco边颤颤巍巍地走着边这样想着来安慰自己。可那道视线实在太过炽热灼地他背后发疼，但是任由他巡视周遭都看不到人影，应该还是自己最近太紧张肚子里这个新生命，难免都要产生幻觉了?

就在draco快要感觉自我良好时候，一双温热的大手附上他的肩膀并将他往旁边一推。原本是墙壁的门居然自动打开显露出一间他从未知道的小卧室，而罪魁祸首则紧紧贴在他背后一起进入了门内。

“啪－－－”墙壁自动关上了，这时draco对隐藏房间的好奇尽数褪下，害怕和紧张感溢上心头。

“你...你是谁，快放开我，不然我要告诉我爸爸和汤姆来收拾你!”draco 底气不足的喊出这句话，只听身后人泄出一丝无奈的轻笑却并未放松对他的桎梏。更过分地是，一只手沿着draco 的脊骨滑落到他丰满的臀部，不怀好意的大力揉捏起来。另一只手则是环到他袍前，从宽大的缝隙中深入，隔着底下的丝绸睡衣掐着胸口处的殷红。

怀孕的身体本就更加敏感多汁，况且因为身孕的负担，draco 的身体早就长期缺乏汤姆的爱抚，此时这种隐秘的类似于偷情般的猥亵让他整个人一下子软倒了，手中的药剂瓶滚落在厚重的毛毯上几乎没发出声音。房间里回荡地只有他不忍呼出的呻吟，“啊...不要，不要这样。”可是自己身体的反应却骗不来人，挺翘的臀部无意识跟着那人扶动的频率上下磨蹭，清晰地感受到身后人胯部处逐渐火热的坚硬。等等，这是不对的，他现在要做的是赶快搞定这个该死的人然后回去睡觉，然后第二天查出这个人让汤姆把他好好教训一顿。可全身都软绵绵的没有半分力气，只得任人随意地上下其手。

那个人好像不满足于隔着布料的触感，撩起draco 的袍子将手滑落进更深处，皮肤丝滑的触感另男人满意的呼了一声。手指宛如灵活的小蛇般钻入draco 大腿缝隙间，隔着已经半湿内裤勾勒出小draco 的形状。draco本来已经渐渐陷入情欲间，挣扎逐渐小了，但是当他感受到那人略微粗糙的指腹滑在自己阴囊后方的蜜缝时，整个人惊醒般开始大幅度的抗拒。draco Malfoy 他拥有女生一样的下体，简而言之就是双性人，这个秘密只有父母，斯内普和汤姆才知道。

“这不是秘密，我知道的。”低沉的声音从耳后传来，draco 整个人一顿，男人趁着机会将半截手指带着布料恶意地戳进花缝。draco 半是惊惧却又已经开始沉溺欲海，以至于那么熟悉的声音他都没分辨出来人。只能感觉到深入自己蜜穴的异物给自己带来的丝丝填满感。draco的袍子也在不自觉间滑落，丝绸睡衣的扣子崩开几颗，乳头早已被玩弄到充血挺立，小尖尖上还留着力度过分的掐痕。“哦，不，别，别碰那里...”阴处的手指头已经钻入纯棉内裤里，直接的覆上了draco 肥厚的阴唇，并轻柔地分开找到了阴核，略带薄茧的手指将阴核好玩般的掐捏起来。许久未经人事的draco哪受得起这种刺激，他能感受到自己的阴道因为这灭顶的快感而疯狂收缩，淫液一股股地喷射出来，连带着半硬的前端也开始吐出透明的液体。男人仿佛感知到了draco的变化，更卖力的揉搓着那点小黄豆，富有技巧地挑弄着。“不，呜呜......别再摸了...”生理性的泪水夺眶而出，draco 就这样释放了出来。这一下他算是再无抵抗能力了，高潮后的余韵激得他只想沉溺在疯狂的性爱中，伦理和理智早被吞噬。

身后的男人揽住这已经瘫软成一团的金发美人，缓步往大床处走去，眼神轻蔑地看了眼那个掉落的瓶子，一脚踢到了橱柜底下去。“接下来轮到我来舒服了。”他将draco 面朝床面放下，贴着那人精巧的耳廓说到。draco 迷迷糊糊地回应着，身后的温热突然消失让他有些不习惯，无意识地撅起屁股去感知热源，正好对上来人已经蓄势待发地坚挺。对着这幅香艳的场景，男人眼睛中的绿色更加浓稠了，他扶上人的细腰，细细抚摸着draco 微微凸起的小腹。“哼，为什么你就那么喜欢他，却要天天和我做对!”脑子早已成了团浆糊的draco 怎么可能运转脑子来作答，只是遵循本能地抬手扒拉下亵裤，将自己最私密的地方暴露出来。“嗯...进来...”draco小声呻吟着，花穴往男人的龟头蹭去，可是怎么都无法让其插入。

“不过看来我的里德尔学长把你调教的也真是不错呢。”已经不在意隐藏身份的哈利扶住自己的阴茎，浅浅地插入缝隙间又拔出来，引来身下人的不满。“我的小龙，你真的那么想要吗?”再次的插入，比起刚才的浅尝更深入那么点。“求，求你...快进来”draco 因为欲望得不到满足哽咽地说道，同时屁股抬得更高了以方便哈利的侵犯。“那我就好心地帮里德尔学长喂饱他的伴侣吧，据说孕期做爱还有益孩子呢?”哈利听到一直高傲的马尔福因为欲火焚身而开口求他，再也忍不住地全根没入，过程没有一点点阻碍，紧致的穴肉包裹着小哈利简直就是完美的体验，“要我动吗?”

一下子被人填满，draco 空虚的蜜穴得到满足，哪里还管那么多廉耻之心，已经开始自己摇摆着粉嫩屁股，缓慢地模拟性交的姿态，臀部与阴囊撞击和结合处滋滋的水声在卧室里回荡“要，快动...嗯...啊...好舒服。”只感到身后人不在如同开始一般温柔，猛烈地开始了这场掠夺。这尺寸惊人的肉刃在高速地运转中时不时碰到draco 的敏感点“那里，啊...再左边一点...呜呜...再深一点....啊...就这这里...用力操我”draco 的脸庞已经泪水涟涟，好不容易引导身后那头巨怪找到自己的g点，就被发力猛干没有一点喘息的机会。draco 现在只会顺着那人带着自己的节奏，拼命迎合以继续这场疯狂的性爱，wait，自己还有宝宝。

“慢...慢一点，不要伤到宝宝...啊”话还没说完，draco 又被一记深顶，未完的语句在喉咙间支离破碎，只得继续呜咽起来，他能感到那人硕大上的经脉，以及快要顶到子宫入口的龟头。“嗯?你叫我慢点?你怀着里德尔学长的孩子却像一个婊子一样的躺在我身下高潮?你可真是个十足的小荡妇。”而哈利的动作则听话得慢了下来。

draco在这连串的羞辱的下来居然高潮了，阴道紧紧地绞着哈利的巨根，前端喷出不再如初次般浓稠的精液。明明已经高潮了两次，但是draco 仍然觉得自己的下体空虚得不行，特别是身后人真的放缓了动作后这感觉更甚，“别停...我错了...我就是小荡妇...快点操我...”。哈利本就强压着自己，又被draco 的阴道高潮感觉快要射出来，听身下人这一娇呼哪还停的住，又开始大力操合起来。“啪－”哈利抬手给了这粉嫩的屁股一个巴掌，“真够劲啊，没想到这些脏话还能让你能够高潮，你可真是天生的淫娃，生来就是被我操的。真是白让里德尔那个混蛋给占了，他知道你在床上是这样的吗?”回应哈利的是draco 断断续续的抽噎和温热蠕动地穴道。“FUCK!”哈利终于忍不住射了出来，滚烫精液浇入draco 的阴道深处。

“不...”draco 仿佛回了几丝神志，但是还是乖乖迎接了浇灌，甚至把自己牢牢钉在身后人身上，阴囊都快被吃进蜜穴中。整个射精过程精液硬是没流出来一丝一毫。哈利鼓励般地拍拍draco 的臀瓣，“你知道你现在的样子就像发情的母狗吗?那么喜欢喝我的牛奶的话我不介意对施舍你一点，看来我们的汤姆真的满足不了你呢。”

draco 在肚子里灌满精液后，欲火总算退散了一些，连带着爬跪的力气也没有了，想要直接趴下却怕压到孩子，只得小心的转动成侧卧的姿态来躺着休息。然而在转身的过程中，他还是能清晰感受到那根仍在自己体内疲软的阴茎，暗戳戳地磨蹭着自己的敏感点。那种被万千蚂蚁叮咬的酸痒感又开始充盈在蜜穴里，draco 难耐地收缩着阴道想要唤起这头巨物，白嫩地足间则被握住缓缓地勾到了人的肩膀上。“看来是真的没喂饱你啊。”哈利将侧躺的draco 转成面朝自己的姿势，贴心的给他腰部垫上了天鹅绒枕头。

不知道是转向过程中又蹭到了这个小坏蛋的哪个敏感点，“啊...嗯...好痒...”。draco的敏感点被人无意地重重碾过，小穴里又开始淅淅沥沥的分泌出淫液，浇在体内巨根的龟头上。像灌溉养分一样，这头巨物重新复苏了起来，将这温室撑得满满当当的，“动动...嗯...”

这次哈利没再出言调笑，作为一只合格的格兰芬多雄狮，他身体力行地埋头苦干以证实狮子的威猛。上次灌入的精液被打成白沫从交合口溢出脏湿了床单，draco 的大腿被推压极致到他的胸口上，私处没有一丝遮挡地暴露在哈利眼前。然而哈利却选择闭上眼附身咬上draco 脆弱的脖颈，哈利不想看到draco 为里德尔孕育的生命，为什么他不是他的，明明他们在还没进入霍格沃兹时候就已经认识了。不过也都怪他自己一年级时候拒绝了这个小混蛋的友谊，从而错失终身，但那又怎么样呢?现在的小龙依然在他身下绽放出来了最娇美的模样，他还有的是机会。

第二日清晨，draco 是被阳光晒醒的，他只感到全身酸痛万分，但是好歹这个房间还是熟悉的，是自己和汤姆的独立卧室，只是最近汤姆作为霍格沃兹的代表去其他魔法学院交流不在而已。可是，自己的卧室?!Draco 一下想起来昨晚的事情，双手慌忙覆盖上自己微隆的肚皮确保孩子仍然安全，到底是谁敢这样对他。draco 试着慢慢从床上做起来，却感觉到下体有这奇异的满胀感，该死的那人没给我清理吗!draco 猛地拉开被单一看，自己的下身居然被套上了女式的贞操带，唯一该感谢梅林的是这是特制的给他留出了小便的位置。而异物感则是双头的按摩跳蛋，被分别插入了花穴和屁眼中，他应该祈祷幸亏这两个玩意没有跳动，不然他今早的魔药课铁定是没了。

拖着疲倦却又被性爱滋润而更加富有风韵的身姿，draco 进行了洗漱并且放弃了去大堂用早餐的打算。等上完魔药课他一定要把该这样对他的混蛋纠出来和解下这该死的贞操带。可就在这时，他那美丽的雕鸮带着一封信件飞入屋内，draco 打开一看，昨晚他淫荡的姿态赫然入目。照片不会动，是麻瓜相机制成的照片，麻瓜，到底是谁呢?他反过来只见被自己嘲讽多年的巨怪字体浮现在上。

别猜了，我是哈利·波特。你不想这些照片上到预言家日报被里德尔学长看见吧?那就乖乖的来上魔药课吧。

ps:我终于知道为什么当初分院帽说我有斯莱特林的潜质了。

draco 怔怔地望着这几行字，一种无力感和寒气钻入心间，一定不能让汤姆知道这件事。他拿起了书包，朝魔药课教室的方向走去。

2

draco强忍着股间地不适，黑着一张脸来到魔药教室，一旁的潘西和布雷斯早就退避三舍地站在另张课桌边搅动着魔药，并用余光提醒draco，魔药教授斯内普早就到位了。

“看来小Malfoy 先生对我的课程好像不太满意。”斯内普的目光落在浑然不觉事情有什么不对的draco 身上，“迟到了还在这里愣着，赶快去和那个落单的巨怪波特一起把这节课的魔药做了。”

“我很抱歉教授。”draco 拖着步子来到波特的实验桌前，恶狠狠地剜了波特一眼，“操你，波特，我会让你付出代价的。”波特难得没有反驳draco ，而是继续安静地顺时针搅拌着魔药。只听draco 惊呼一声后，身形一软作势要往坩埚里摔去，波特早有准备的一只手及时地揽住人的腰肢，将金发小子禁锢在自己胸口。“看来还是对你太仁慈了，才让你有那么多毒液来喷洒。”

draco第一次觉得波特的胸口是那么的舒适，可以掩盖住他已经布满红潮的脸颊，他怎么能忘记那可恶的跳蛋的遥控器必定在波特手上。怀孕以来身体的确比往日敏感，只是没想到会敏感到这种程度。早上起来时候还在感谢梅林这两颗跳蛋不会动，可波特哪能让自己那么舒服，塞入花穴的那枚跳蛋带着各种凸起，其中一个凸起在走路间还会不时地碾到自己的敏感点，所幸在屁眼里塞的那枚还算中规中矩。只是花穴那枚就已经够他折腾了，阴道不断地分泌出甜美的花液，沾湿了皮质的锁带还搞湿了新换的内裤，前端男性的性征也微微抬头。无可奈何的draco 在厕所给自己火速地来了一发，出来后还羞耻地用变形术将床单变成婴幼儿才穿的尿布给自己裹上以免汁水搞脏校服的西裤。只是走路时怎么都觉得别扭，昨晚下体那种瘙痒感又在脑海中蔓延，使得他在走去魔药教室的过程中，不自觉地扭动自己的丰臀让跳蛋更好地在体内搅来满足自己，步速也慢了下来，所以他该死的迟到了。

“你还要这样埋在我胸口多久，马尔福。”哈利假装不耐烦地推推胸口处的金色脑袋，顺带摩挲着人红地滴血的耳垂。“快点..啊...关掉”draco 细蚊般地声音传出，且缓缓地抬起头来，但还是附在波特的身上。下体的刺激已经让他无法独自站稳了，他能感到整个尿布都被打湿了，那种黏腻湿热包裹着他，加上花缝处不听话的跳蛋和所有人都在的魔药教室，draco可耻地发现自己快要高潮了。跳蛋的频率却并不如他所愿的缓下来，波特的手却不知何时伸入了袍中，娴熟地解开draco 的裤链探入尿布中有一下没一下的亵玩着draco 的男根，在铃口处恶意的刮搔。“你是小baby吗，马尔福。你居然穿尿布，还有就这样忍着不被你亲爱的西弗勒斯教授，还有你的斯莱特林们听听你动听的叫床声真的好吗?”

draco 被蓄意的挑弄和源源不断地快感刺激着，还是得继续咬着牙不敢让呻吟泄露出去，不然他可就玩完了，可是被这番羞辱还是不忍憋出句话来，“你就和你该死的詹姆斯父亲一样是个校园混...啊...”体内的跳蛋强度猛得被调到最大，前端毫无预料地发泄出来，连带着呻吟也脱口而出。

“斯内普教授，魔药已经做好了。我看马尔福今天有点不舒服，请允许我先送他回去吧。”就在draco 以为自己的声音要被发现的时候，波特大声地开口对斯内普说话给盖了过去。只见斯内普往自己的方向瞄了几眼，还是皱着眉头同意了，甚至没去检查这个没脑子的狮子做的魔药。可是自己现在这个情况，就算和波特两个人独处也好过在众目睽睽下被波特猥亵，没得办法的draco 草草对着斯内普的方向点点头，借着波特的力离开了魔药教室。

罗恩望着这对离去的方向，撇撇嘴对赫敏说道“马尔福是不是又有什么阴谋了，波特今天也是怎么那么奇怪。”专注于魔药的赫敏根本懒得搭理他，“你还是担心下站在你后面的斯内普教授吧”

走在学校的廊道里，不时有没课的学生古怪地打量着这对神奇的组合。draco 把头低的不能再低，快步地走着希望赶快回到宿舍，屁股里的跳蛋依然维持地低频率的弹跳，尿布已经无法承载更多的汁液了。draco 能想象到自己袍子低下是多么的凌乱和不堪入目，甚至能清晰地察觉到部分淫水顺着腿根一路滑落到了脚踝处，这一切都是拜旁边的波特所赐。终于到了宿舍的门口，draco 沉了沉气，“你可以滚蛋了，波特，以后别来烦我。”然后将人一推，反手把门甩上。

“你以为这点甜头就能满足一头狮子?别忘记今早我寄给你了什么。而且我记得里德尔学长近期都不在霍格沃兹吧，不请我进去坐坐吗?”波特不紧不慢地抵住draco 关门的动作，威胁般地跨进房内，可怜的门再次被重重地甩上。“里德尔学长平时就是在这张大床上和你做爱的吧，真是纯血的享受呢。”

draco 被人步步紧逼到床沿，“你到底想要做什么?这样羞辱我了还不够吗?”，昨晚到现在简直就是混乱的不行，从小被身边人娇纵大的小少爷碰见这等委屈怎还顾得上思索解决之道，只能像小孩般的撒娇发泄。灰蓝的眼珠充盈着泪水，怒视着波特，却并未让波特心生怜悯，而是更想好好地蹂躏这个洋娃娃。“当然不够，我还想要你也怀上我的孩子呢，嗯?昨天那点牛奶怕是还喂不饱你吧。”波特将面前纤弱的男孩推到在床上，掀开他的袍子露出狼藉的下身，裤链甚至都没给他扣上，边角处露出白色尿布包来。

draco 毫无反抗之力的被扒拉下裤子，外面的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒落进来，自己的隐私在白日暴露在波特的眼前。draco不知是羞涩还是羞耻地伸手掩盖住私处的部位，却被波特粗暴的拉开，“全都湿掉了，你这么能流水的吗?我都怀疑你是梅林特制的淫娃，身体那么适合欢爱。”轻柔地解开尿布，隔着贞操锁抚摸着青年略显疲软的男根。draco 终于无法抑制地掩面大哭起来，甚至忘记拿出魔杖给波特来上那么一下，他无法欺骗自己他不受用波特这些粗鄙的词语和这如同强暴般地猥亵，相反他再次勃起了，屁股也扭捏起来像是不在满足那低频率的震动。波特轻蔑地笑了起来，手掌覆上draco 的浑圆，压迫着draco 将腿大张开来，顺带将贞操带解开。

不同于昨夜的昏暗，这次draco 缝隙的那朵小花完整而又清楚地展现在波特眼前，那么粉嫩又脆弱的模样，还滋滋地冒着水。draco已经慢慢转为小声地啜泣，放弃抵抗地任波特对他进行亵玩，“别...别伤害我的孩子...求你...波特...怎么都行了”。

“叫我哈利。”波特伸出舌头舔舐那条小缝，得到身下白金天使意料内的娇呼声，“啊...哈利...别舔...”。draco 能感觉波特的的舌头已经伸入了一英寸，而且好像发现了什么似得撕咬上因为昨晚的欢爱，红肿仍未消退的阴蒂。舌上的倒刺可比指甲令draco 舒服多了，波特也发现了这点，更加卖力地逗弄起来，不时还将舌尖探入阴道内模仿性交般的戳刺。“不...梅林啊...”波特重重地吸了一口穴内的汁水，埋在深处的跳蛋被这一吸凸起正好深深的印到了敏感点。花液如喷泉一样溅射了波特满脸，他的眼镜架当然也不能幸免。“乖小龙，给我舔干净。”冰凉的镜片被递到唇瓣，draco 不禁伸出舌头舔了舔，涩涩的满是自己的味道，他不满地别过头，却被卡住下颚塞入了哈利的硕大。“看来你不是很喜欢我的眼镜架呢。”

draco 被迫吞咽着，幸亏没什么奇怪的味道，只是性器特有的腥味溢满了口腔，汤姆从来就没有这样对待他过。发现draco 的失神，波特惩罚似地顶了顶draco 的喉咙，“还在想你的未婚夫?要不给他打给电话怎么样。”，满意地看着那宝石般的灰蓝瞳孔找回了焦距，笨拙的舌用生疏的口技来讨好着他。“可是我还是很不满意啊，所以我还是要打电话给里德尔学长，问问他是怎么调教你的。”

“吧....要...”因为含着巨物口齿不清，可draco 的眼眸中却流露出难以言喻的恐慌，他只能由着波特抽出阴茎，并且起身拿起床头柜的麻瓜手机。果然麻瓜发明的根本就没有什么好东西!draco 愤恨地想着，折腾的跪起想要阻止波特，却被生生躲过了动作。“趴好，我决定给你一个机会马尔福，像母狗一样趴好，大腿张开，屁股，屁股抬起来。”就在draco 还想着去抢夺麻瓜手机的时候，波特发号了命令。这见鬼的身体居然第一反应是顺从的趴好，高贵的马尔福就像一只待操的母畜般，draco 在心里唾弃着自己，却撅起臀部等待波特下一个指令。

“我现在开始拨号，要是你能在里德尔接通电话前把跳蛋从你的屁股排出来，就像产卵一样，我就会挂断电话并且给他回个不小心按错的信息，不然...你知道的，马尔福。”draco 已经没力气回话了，他现在只想把那两个跳蛋给从身体里拉出来，可是这个体位用力，跳蛋非但没出来，反而还更加滑向深处狠狠地碾压的敏感处。他大腿直打颤，还快要撑不住这个爬跪的姿势，“喂，小龙，是你吗?”draco 第一次痛恨里德尔及时接他电话这个习惯，“汤姆...嗯...我好想你...啊...”波特的手指不知什么时候插入了一根进去菊穴，使劲将跳蛋像着阴道那块摁压。

“你怎么了，声音好像有点不对，是宝宝让你不舒服了吗?”汤姆温柔地声音传入自己的耳朵，提醒着他正在被未婚夫以外的男人肆意玩弄身体，“我..我只是...很想你...”

电话那头停顿了下，连带着draco 的心都跟着悬起来了，“我也很想念你，小龙，所以你现在是在想着我自慰吗？”汤姆的声音明显低沉了起来，“对...想你给我...”draco 松了口气，顺势接着汤姆的话题继续下去。汤姆一直都比较禁欲，温存时候也温柔得不像话，像今天那么直白的谈论性是十分少有的，“小龙，我是不是太直白了...我只是，也太想念了，自从你有了身孕后...”

“没事的...汤姆...”draco喘着粗气说到，他已经可以看到波特贴上来的脸庞冒着成吨的黑气了，“我们可以来场电话性爱，就像最近流行的那样，亲爱的小龙。”draco已经不知道如何作答了，只见哈利阴着脸点了点头，他才颤颤巍巍地回了声“好...”遵从着电话里的指令，在哈利面前听着未婚夫的电话表演自慰，这难以言喻的情感化为情欲焚烧着自己，使自己迷失在欲海之间。肥厚的阴唇已经变得深红色，穴口在自己手指的扩张下也松软地不行，另只手堪堪地抚慰着前端的男根，“啊..啊...汤姆...我快到了”

“我也快了...小龙...再坚持一下，我想和你一起到...”然而draco 早就忍不住了，白浊沾湿了一手，整个人瘫倒在床上只能无助地喘息起来。

“温情时间结束了，而你到现在没有把跳蛋拉出来，马尔福，你需要接受惩罚。”电话被无情挂断，只剩下冰冷的忙音回荡在draco 的耳畔，但是他已经无力思考那么多了。他就似一具失去灵魂的性爱娃娃般，无神地望着哈利，嘴间溢出细细的嘤咛如同发情的母猫。

波特看着draco 这幅堪称完美的酮体，粗暴地扯出屁眼里的跳蛋塞进前面的的小洞，没给draco 一点缓冲时间就将自己的硕大全根埋入菊花里操弄起来。未曾开拓的地方被这样粗鲁地进入，本该会造成一定程度疼痛甚至伤害，可之前跳蛋在里面跳动使得肠液也分泌了许多濡湿了洞口。也许真是draco 的身体正如波特所说的适合欢爱，draco 几乎没感觉到什么疼痛，只是刚刚被进入时有些陌生的不适感，但温暖的肠肉很快就适应了尺寸，且配合的开始浅浅的吮吸。这十二小时内，draco 的人生发生了天旋地转的变化，从未体验过的性爱体验深深地刻入灵魂中，他没办法推开只得放任自己沉沦于此。波特强健的臂膀将他抱起坐于大腿上，他们面对面的对视着，那宝石绿般的眼睛早已不是初见时的清澈。

“不要走神，draco。”波特难得地叫了draco 的教名，贴面的坐立式让自己的肉棒到达了前所未有的深度，挤压着前面蜜穴的跳蛋，draco 的肚子难免更鼓起些，紧紧贴在波特的腹肌上。“啊...太深了...哈利...动一下...”，draco只感觉自己的臀瓣被托着，紧接地开始上下强制性地摆动，他伸手环住波特背膀将脑袋埋在人肩窝，嘴巴不罢休地啃咬着脖颈间的软肉，“不要...别喊我教名”。

波特低下头，嘴唇覆上金发人儿的耳廓一声声缠绵地喊到，“draco, draco, draco...迟早有一天你会完全地属于我。”

“那现在就....狠狠地干我”

3

自从找斯内普拿药的那晚开始，draco 发现自己就被蠢宝宝波特给吃得死死的，偏偏还没办法反抗他。幸亏汤姆没过多久就重新回到了自己身边，对于那场电话性爱的提前挂机也被随便找了些理由糊弄过去，面对汤姆略带怀疑的眼神，及时献吻总是能避免很多问题。夜里draco 借着如瀑的月光打量着汤姆精致的面容，汤姆终于回来了，那个巨怪波特总得消停一段时间了吧。可惜现实往往都是不如人愿的，当他在各种场合的时候他都得小心提防波特那藏在隐形衣下，不规矩的手。比如说现在，就在斯莱特林的魁地奇换衣间，他们今晚甚至有场泳池party ，为了庆祝他们赢了拉文克劳即将成功进入这届魁地奇杯的决赛。

draco 本来因为怀孕退赛了，可是还是没忍住来到更衣室鼓舞之前一直和自己并肩作战的球员们，意外就发生在了这里。在他正和队员们进行上场前例行的鼓气时，draco 感觉到有只手悄然间摸上了自己的大腿，且向着内侧移动。draco 不自在的并拢腿和微微互相磨蹭希望赶走这不适感，却被惩罚似的捏住了脆弱的大腿根部软肉，害得他差点一下没站稳在队员前丢了面子。

“那就这样，加油吧!赢了拉文克劳，今晚我们就开办泳池趴来庆祝!”draco给出的奖励赢来了队员们的欢呼，斯莱特林的队长也兴奋地拍拍draco 的肩膀然后带着队员们走出迎战，“那是必须赢的!放心，马尔福!”望着他们离去的背影，马尔福抬脚踹向后方，“滚出来，破特。”

本就没什么力度的一脚被波特轻易的握住小腿，“那么想我吗，马尔福。就知道是我来了?”，波特略带情色意味的摁揉手中细嫩的小腿。

“除了你还能有谁天天披着个隐形衣四处骚扰我?”draco 气愤地说到，此时波特已经直起身掀开隐形衣，双手从背后环绕到draco 隆起的肚皮上。最近两个月以来，顾及到draco 已经进晚入怀孕末期，波特硬是强忍着欲望没有再怎么折腾怀里的人儿，只是时不时亲亲摸摸收点利息。而且里德尔这个可恶的家伙还寸步不离地跟着draco ，要不是draco 今天因为魁地奇的事情出来，他怕是更没机会和draco 共渡一段独处的时光了。

draco 感觉腹部间的大手轻柔地抚摸着，带来一阵惬意感。不自觉懒懒地靠上身后人结实的怀抱时，大手的抚摸却变了意味，溜进袍子内里覆上draco 比起一般青年略显丰满的胸部。“还穿着我送给你的胸衣?下次要不要给你多买几件?”draco 登时红了脸不再做答。怀孕后期以来，他发现自己原本平坦的胸部日渐隆起，现在就像一般少女样拥有了小花苞状的乳房。西弗勒斯说这只是因为自己性征的特殊，怀孕后期特有的现象，哺乳期过后自然就会恢复了，让自己稍微安了点心。感谢自己苗条的身材，在宽大的袍子下，甚至连汤姆都没发现什么异常，只有这个可恶的破特发现了。一次被波特堵在桃金娘那个女盥洗室里套上了女式胸罩，也不知道波特怎么准确地知道了自己尺寸，戴上去居然刚刚好，后面发现戴着日常生活会觉得轻便很多也就放任了波特的恶趣味。

“嗯...?今天穿那么情趣的款式是蓄意勾引我吗?”大手解开丝质衬衫胸口处的纽扣，露出白嫩的胸脯，被禁锢在肉粉色的半杯胸罩中。略透明的薄纱根本盖不住更为深粉色的奶头，有部分的乳晕还跑出了胸罩外，draco就这样看着波特的大手将自己的奶头从浅杯胸罩中拉出并上下拨弄，发出享受的哼哼，“嗯....才没有，只是天气太热这个比较薄而已，少给自己脸上贴金，蠢破特。”

“天气热?我没记错的话，现在已经算是秋天了吧”波特出言嘲弄到，另一只手也不闲着，将draco 另一边奶头捞出来一起挑逗，“是我的错觉吗?怎么感觉这个罩杯又小了呢，明明是我才买不久的。是不是让里德尔给你按摩了，小骚货?”

“啊...才没有，明明是你自己买小了...”draco舒适地合上眼，才不会承认今天自己就是故意溜出来被波特截住，还特意穿了这件内衣。汤姆太过于照顾自己，近期一直都是相敬如宾的状态，而这近半年来被破特调教的身体早就食髓知味，两个月没有被抚慰自己也已经快要忍到极限了。尽管知道是为了自己和孩子好，但是偶尔那么一次应该还是不成问题的，draco 今天还特意吃了安胎魔药才出来。不过这件胸衣可能真的窄了点，剩下不多的孕期让draco 感觉自己的胸部一天比一天满胀。

“哈利，亲一下它们...”draco 不满足于波特大手的揉搓，将胸部挺起往上送了送。波特顺从地勾下头吻住那点红尖，舌头灵巧地在周围的乳晕打圈，“别吸...臭波特。”

“马尔福，我们回来了。Alex开局十二分钟居然就抢到了金探子为我们赢得了比赛!”更衣室的门口突然传来队长的声音，draco 慌乱地想要推开埋在自己胸口那头乱糟糟的黑发，却被强迫地制住了动作。波特毫不慌忙的把隐形衣一披，可是因为位置有限，draco 迫不得已得蜷缩在矮下身形的波特怀中，如同小baby 一样，乳头还被人吸吮着模拟哺乳期喂奶的情景。

跑进来的球员们看着空荡荡的更衣室，“马尔福人呢?刚刚也没看他来看比赛啊，去哪里了?”“算了别管那么多了，赶快收整下去派对吧，我已经迫不及待了!”在一片嘈杂声中，draco 在狭小的斗篷内给波特玩弄了个遍，等到更衣室再次回归清净，draco 整个人已经软绵绵的了，整个人如同娇艳的花苞等待波特的滋润而绽放。

而波特扶着draco 站起身来，将他凌乱地胸衣重新扣好，早已湿透且被褪到脚踝的亵裤被波特取下放入口袋中，又不知道从哪里掏出来和胸衣颜色较为搭配的泳裙，给draco 套上。“混蛋破特，你这是干什么?”回过神来发现自己被套上裙子的draco 怒视着波特，或许本质还是男性，孕肚并不像一般孕妇一样特别突出，此时身上的装扮看起来更像是偷吃甜点而撑到肚子的调皮姑娘，当然，会更夸张点。“我可不是你的什么小姑娘，破特。”对上破特玩味的眼神，draco 恼羞地说到。

波特无辜地眨眨眼，抬手给draco 来了个混幻身咒，“就这样穿着来派对找我，我会当着里德尔的面把你操得欲仙欲死。不用担心被发现，你要相信我的施咒技术。还有，别披上你那可笑的贵族袍子，我可爱的draco 。”说罢，波特披着隐形斗篷快步的离开了更衣室连带着draco 的袍子也被顺走了，徒留draco 一个人在原地。这个臭疤头，居然这样对待他，draco 如今除了相信波特也别无他法，难道一个人在这个更衣室待到什么人来救他吗?穿成这个样子在幻身咒的情况下，在人群熙攘的泳池中和波特做爱，甚至会当着汤姆的面。如此的羞耻，可draco 却感觉他的花穴又开始分泌花液濡湿了泳裙的棉布裤裆，他急切地幻想着等等和波特欢爱的情形，“好吧，就再容忍破特臭大粪一回。”

去派对的路上，draco 都低着头，想着我看到别人别人也看不到我。不过波特幻身咒真的不赖，这一路上他仿佛就像空气一般没人对他行注目礼，一开始还想着被发现了就怎么怎么样，结果还是自己多虑了。等draco 到泳池边的时候整个人彻底松懈了下来，在来往的热闹人群中搜寻着波特的身影，同时小心的避开人潮。当他终于发现波特正好热斯莱特林的队长客套接下来的决赛时，波特也正好转过头直直望向draco 的方向，就好像他的幻身咒不起作用一般。

“真乖，我的男孩，你现在是那么的甜蜜，draco 。”被波特带入泳池中，借着水的浮力，draco 一贯沉笨的身体感觉轻盈了许多。他整个人被波特环在胸口以免受嘈杂的人群的推碰，迷迷朦朦间来到处人流相较少一点的池沿，波特也不再维持刚刚谈笑风生时正人君子的模样。将draco 圈在自己臂弯和池壁之间，伸手撩开泳裙对私处的遮挡，“draco ，你看里德尔学长好像过来了呢，来打个招呼吧。里德尔学长!”

draco顺从地扶住池壁岔开腿，方便波特的动作，布料没有完全扒开而是陷了一截在深幽中磨着阴蒂，波特的手指则在肛门口抠挖，不时有凉水被吸入其间，“不要...求你...哈利，会被发现的...”事与愿违，里德尔听见波特的呼喊真的朝这处走了过来。

“你好，波特。怎么不过去一起玩水枪和拿点甜点?”这名高大的黑发学长温和地对波特说道。“只是觉得清净点也不错，学长。”波特嘴上毫无波澜地进行作答，而在draco下体的手指却进去花穴里疯狂地挤压人较浅的那处敏感点，他能感受到怀里的人已经颤抖地不行，贴近点还能听到呜呜的低泣声。

“好吧，祝你拥有一个愉快的夜晚，我要去找小龙了。”里德尔像是什么都没察觉到一样微微朝波特颔首，转身离去。而就在里德尔转身的一瞬，波特坏心眼的用指甲使力刺了下人敏感处的嫩肉，一声娇呼响起。里德尔皱了皱眉，刚刚好像听到了什么熟悉的声音，回头一看却也只有波特和其他些赫奇帕奇在水中休闲地荡着，看来是自己听错了。

待到里德尔真的走远，draco再也忍不住娇娇地哭出声来，“操你，臭疤头，我讨厌你。”波特也觉得自己是过分了，侧头吻过金发可人睫毛上的泪珠，可是看着draco 被欺负成这样打心而生的快活是无法言喻的。波特甚至想在刚才就发狠地插入，当着里德尔的面操弄他怀着身孕的未婚夫，巨大的征服快感定会涌上脑海让他发昏，不过只要再等一下就能实现这个愿望了。

经历过刚刚那下，draco 自身尝到的甜头也不能算少，实在是太刺激了在确认警报解除的时候，他就忍不住释放了出来。当着汤姆的面和哈利交欢，是自己从来都没敢想过的事情，在这种状况下这具淫荡的身体却如成熟的蜜桃般，能压榨出更鲜美的汁液，也难怪那么多人喜欢这种刺激而又危险的偷情了。“哼...臭哈利...快进来...”被哈利安慰了些许，刚刚被发现地害怕早就抛到九霄云外，渴望被填满的欲望重新霸占了draco 的脑海。draco 将自己细长的双腿向后伸展缠上哈利精壮的大腿，像蛙类似的姿势将屁股抬起磨蹭着波特的炽热，请求疼爱。肿胀的胸部则自己蹭着崎岖不平的池壁，偶然间刮疼了乳头又会激着下体流出一股粘稠的淫液。

波特也不再等待，拉下draco的泳裙，将自己的坚硬对准花穴缓缓地插入一截，再伸手包住的draco 被奶罩聚着饱满的坚挺，拉扯着已经发硬的奶头。水中特有浮力和被调教良好的柔韧身体，让怀有身孕的draco 的不适降到了最低，他只感受到波特每次的抽送，带着冰凉的池水，经过他温暖的阴道又被带出。波特没有插的太深，只是浅尝辄止，贪嘴的draco 根本不会觉得足够，“深一点...重重地...干我...”

“可是会伤害到你肚子里的小汤姆呢。”波特故意更慢了，重重地碾过德拉科浅处的敏感点，并将手中将白嫩的面团用力捏的发红变形。“嗯...蠢疤头...插我另一个...” 

“另一个，另一个什么，想想该说些什么来打动我?”波特调笑道，“另一个...另一个小洞...真得痒得不行...用你的肉棒...喂饱我...”情欲中的draco 早不如调教初期般的羞涩，如今为了满足自己，draco 在欢爱中这些猛浪的话语早就不羞于口，却散发出一股更诱人的风韵。哈利托住人的腰身给反了个面，draco 只感觉自己的脊背紧紧贴着池壁，大腿面朝着波特被分开，“可要好好缠紧了，draco 。”draco 服从地将小腿盘上腰间，低着头看自己的菊穴一点点将波特的硕大吃进去，发出一丝满足的幽叹，“这具身体真的太适合被操了，今天那里还没怎么润滑吧，就能这样着急地吞下我的巨物了。”潮湿而又温暖的肠肉争相覆上自己的阴茎，波特看着面前铂金淫娃因快感失去焦距的瞳孔，不忍吻了下去。

“哈利·波特!”波特听到有人在叫他，但是胯下抽插的速度分毫不减，在喧闹声中情色的撞击声不值一提，“哈利·波特，你会为此付出代价的。”发出声音的人已经冲到了波特的面前，只见里德尔居高而下地俯视的这个香艳的场景。波特发出一丝冷笑，“真的吗?我亲爱的里德尔学长，好像德国圣徒那边又开始闹事了吧，而学长你作为先遣预备奥罗今晚早就该离开霍格沃兹了吧。”

draco 被操得迷迷糊糊间，被汤姆怒气十足的话语给惊醒了，他能感受到汤姆的手覆上他的肩膀，想要将他从水中带起。不，他最怕的事情还是被发现了，说好的幻身咒呢，汤姆能看见岂不是全校人都知道他被波特摁在泳池壁上操了?被性交滋润的身体可不会担忧那么多，紧紧咬着哈利的阴茎不想离去，“汤姆...我...”话未说完就被波特捂住了嘴。

“我建议里德尔学长还是赶快去吧，你亲爱的小龙我可会好好保护的，你的上司也在校长室等你吧，等等误了时间扯出未婚夫偷情这种事情怕是对里德尔家族也没几分好处吧。”波特不紧不慢地说道，甚至还给了draco 几个深挺。“啊...不要...好深...draco 吃...吃不下了...”draco 才回的理智又被撞散，当着汤姆的面叫床出声。

“你...你...哈利波特你给我记住，等我回来一定收拾你。还有你，小龙，你太让我失望了。”里德尔愤恨地松了手，急急地离去，波特说得对，在这种关头还是为家族立功才更重要，等拿着梅林勋章回来再好好惩戒这对奸夫淫夫。

“别怕，draco 。我是故意让他看见的，只有他看见了，别哭了好不好。”里德尔彻底滚蛋后，draco 下面的小嘴还是乖乖的吃着波特的硕大，但是上面的小嘴却委屈撇着，金豆豆一滴跟着一滴地落着。“都怪你，巨怪破特，我全完了.....呜呜....”，draco 哭唧唧地控诉道，“从...从我身体...里...拔出去...滚蛋...破特”。波特忍着当着里德尔的面猎服金发美人强烈的膨胀感，怜惜地吻上draco 樱红的嘴唇，将自己更深地埋入draco 的体内，然后射出滚烫的精液。

“放心，draco 。你不会有事的，你是专属于我的。”

4

泳池派对后，一切真如波特所保证的一般与往常一般，一样的日程，一样的话题和一样的偷情。只是预产前一星期draco 就被父母从霍格沃兹带回了家备产，在经历了天杀的分娩疼痛后，draco 看了眼发色瞳色都和汤姆如出一致的小baby，就闭过眼整整昏迷了三天。然而当他睁眼时候，只有母亲纳西莎担忧的眼神和父亲紧锁的眉头，他直觉有什么不好的事情发生了，但他选择了沉默。孩子也已经被送到了里德尔家，draco 并没感觉到太多的失落，毕竟自己其实也还是个没长大的孩子，只是因为纯血惯例的传统才孕育了新的生命。让他最感到不满的是，卢修斯并不打算让他回去学校，将他软禁在了家里且禁止了一切通信，他唯一的慰藉就是波特的猫头鹰给他带来的那些礼物了。

波特给他寄来了很多礼物，有大有小无一例外都是令人害羞的情趣玩具，最大的是一个麻瓜制的遥控木马，一直被draco 藏在橱柜里不敢让父母发现。只是今夜不知道为何感觉欲火焚身，当马尔福大宅一切都在夜色下归于平静，draco 蹑手蹑脚的打开橱柜，把哈利寄给自己的那些玩具都给拿出来。首先他就研究了下这个木马，马背上立着两根又粗又壮的按摩棒，可能就是长度不够喜人而且宽度有些吓人。

draco 决定先拿点小玩意开始入手，比如波特给他新买的一套情趣内衣。哦，操，依然是女式的，哺乳期的奶子已经达到了最酸胀的时刻，原先穿的奶罩早已不合尺寸而被丢弃。面红耳臊地给自己扣上扣子，捞起那根本不能算做裤子的一根蕾丝带子给自己股间系上，蕾丝带紧紧地陷进去摩擦着股间的嫩肉，如此的熬人，draco 坏心地给自己又系地紧了点，前端的性器则已经高高翘起贴在下腹。还没完，梅林的蕾丝内裤啊，这套居然还有丝袜，draco 想着反正没人知道，还是羞耻的给自己套了上来，丝袜预留了两个小洞给他的小穴，还有一个长出来的纱套给他裹住男根，大小如此的合适，变态疤头!

接下来是几个系着铃铛的小夹子，draco 按着说明书上的指示分别给两个奶头夹上，夹上的瞬间奶头居然呲溜一声喷出一小束奶水将轻薄的胸罩浇成透明。啊...”，draco 被激的站立不稳，扶着橱柜跌坐在毛绒地毯上，开始研究那个最小的夹子，应该夹在阴蒂上...draco 只好自己借着月光的亮度，M字形的大张开双腿，伸手钻进布料中找到那点小凸起给夹好，“梅林啊...啊....不行了...不行了....”，疼痛和更为强裂酸麻感如电流般在身体里急速的流窜，draco 迎来了今夜的第一次高潮，仅仅靠这点麻瓜玩具。

被调教良好的身体已经两个多月缺乏欢爱的浇灌，现在的饥渴可不是简简单单的一次高潮就能解决。他有些虚弱地从地毯上直起身来，想去试试那个木马，可那个惊人的尺寸让draco 决定先好好给自己做做扩张。靠近阴囊的花穴早已泛滥成灾，所以他决定只给屁眼做个润滑。没有孩子后，draco 轻易地就能俯下身，让胸部贴着柔软的毯子，撅起屁股方便自己手指进行润滑，三根手指很容易的就插入了，draco 搅弄着自己的肠肉刺绣着分泌更多的肠液，四根....五根...整个右手都能进入其中，甚至握拳。应该差不多了，draco 心想，爬起来从橱柜里拿出两枚体型略微娇小的跳蛋，分别给自己的两个小洞塞去，小洞毫无阻碍就吞下了。“啊....”，draco 发出声娇叹，抬起发软的腿对准那两根按摩棒跨坐上木马。早就没有力气支撑他缓慢的坐下了，他一下失力整个人猛地就把按摩棒坐到了底。幸亏多塞了两个跳蛋，这个深度和巨物们的宽度让他满足的呻吟起来，太满足了，这种被填满的感觉draco 已经很久没有体会过了。

draco 将手上跳蛋和木马的遥控器全都打到最大，登时疯狂的刺激如暴风雨般潮他袭来，“哈利...哈利...”他无意识地乱叫着波特的名字，一手扶住木马一手大力撸动自己的阴茎。按摩棒和跳蛋作为机器其震动频率早就远超人为的速度，draco感觉自己快要承受不住这灭顶的快感了，他骑在这摇晃的木马上却仿佛坐在飞天扫把上做爱一样夺人心魄。埋在体内深处的跳蛋，每一下跳动都撞击着draco 的敏感，产生的甜美的汁液从翕张的阴贝中悉数流出，滴落在贵重的毛毯上。奶头处的摇铃着随着draco身体的晃动清脆作响，还有奶液细股地喷出，作为男性性征的男根已经只能射出淅沥沥的清液。

“踏...踏...”draco 突然听到门外的走廊有脚步声响起，一下慌了神想从木马上下来。可遥控器们早就在之前被乱丢在地下，他只能继续坐在这个性爱牢笼里等待审判。还怀着不被撞破的希望，draco 匆忙地取下会发出响声的乳夹，整个人抱住木马的颈身，把嘴里的浪叫都给咽回喉咙里。“叩...叩...小龙，你睡了吗?”是纳西莎温柔地问话声，draco闭紧了双唇，偌大的房间只有双股间细微滋滋的水声和玩具微弱的电流声。“是睡觉了吗?”纳西莎没听到回答自言自语了下，良好的贵族礼仪让她没有推门而入。

听着脚步声的远去，draco 缓缓地吐出一口气，可是他现在没办法停下这该死的玩具，只能继续任由玩具带着他持续的高潮。一定要想想办法，不然明天肯定还是被发现的，再诅咒一遍这讨厌的麻瓜玩具和愚蠢的波特，draco 愤愤地想到，身体却喊着波特的名字沉沦于一波又一波的潮吹。

“就那么想我?”卧室的门不知道什么时候再度被打开了，映入眼帘的是那双宛如幽潭的绿眸。draco 不敢相信自己的眼睛，甚至都忘记了尖叫，只见朝思暮想的黑发男子关好门后朝着自己走来，“真的是你?蠢疤头...”，望着波特慢条斯理地捡起地上的开关摁了暂停，大手覆上自己浑圆时传来的热度，draco 才感觉到眼前人是那么的真实。“要是没有我你该怎么办呢，draco 。”

“你怎么进来的?”draco 被波特温柔地从木马上抱起，按摩棒离开温暖的巢穴时发出令人脸红的啵的一声。“早上你就会知道一切，现在安静下来，好好享受我们的夜晚。”，波特将跳蛋从人体内拉出，引得金发美人一声不满的闷哼。

“你可算还记得来呢。”再次触到波特温热的身体，draco 还是十分受用的，傲娇地指责一下愚蠢的疤头，柔若无骨的躯体却紧贴着面前宽阔的胸膛。波特顺势揽住人的挺翘的屁股往上掂了下，另只手则攀上draco的胸部的花蕾，挤出些许奶液，“胖了不少呢。”

“马尔福们都有一副苗条的好身材，无知的破特。”draco不满地抗议道，波特也不再争辩，只是将那头杂乱的黑发埋在draco的胸前，开始舔弄着他的乳头。“嗯...吸一吸...傻宝宝波特...”，因为从未给孩子喂奶过，充沛的奶水积压在胸脯惹得draco 每晚都难以入睡，有时候还会漏出乳白的汁液搞脏睡衣。现在波特叼住奶头如同baby一样吸食着，反而缓解了draco 的酸胀，“另一边...另一边也吸吸...嗯...”

波特一边吮吸着略带腥味的母乳，一边双手用力托起draco 的臀瓣朝卧床走去。draco 被有点粗鲁地放倒在床上，他喘着粗气，抬起大张着双腿方便波特将丝袜褪到大腿中间。“快点...破特...”，draco 焦急地催促着波特，从前半夜刺激到现在的身体并不需要什么烦人的前戏，他现在只想被狠狠地贯穿。可波特作为自己一直以来的死对头哪可能这样轻易地让自己如愿，全身乏力的draco 只能由着波特把软成一滩的自己抱起在怀里，像给小女孩把尿的姿态，粗健的双手绕过膝弯来到私处。draco屈辱地被波特扒拉开松软的阴唇，发现了他夹在内里的小铃铛。draco 只感到铃铛被故意地拉扯，而被夹住的阴蒂也被手指无情地弹弄，“别...别这样...”，酸疼感袭击着draco 的神经，只得连连求饶。

“那今晚都听我的?”

“好...快停下...”，泪花从draco 眼眶中溢出，这非人的折磨他已经一秒都不想再继续了，连忙答应波特的要求。波特满意的停下了手中的动作，一个无声咒出去这碍事丝袜，“自己转过身坐上来，draco 。”draco 听话地缓缓转过身面朝着波特，解开波特的裤链，将自己渴望已久的硕大掏出，对准蜜穴插入进去。当完全进入的时候，两个人都发出了一声满足的叹息，历经生育的小穴依然紧得让波特头皮发麻，伸手捏上draco 屁屁上的软肉感叹道，“你的小嘴还是咬得那么紧呢。”

draco 害羞地把脸埋在波特肩窝，双手勾住人的脖颈，丰腴的臀部上下晃动吞食着波特的巨物，“你也动一下,我累死了...”

“真的要我动?”波特话音刚落，就托住draco 站立起来，只听draco 惊呼一声小腿缠紧了波特的腰胯。“你怎么不提前说一声...嗯....”不理会draco 的娇嗔，波特朝着门口的位置走去，“你要干什么破特!”门被打开了，波特抱着draco 来到走廊处，“我劝你安静点，draco。”哪还用波特提醒，draco 立马噤了声，匍匐在波特身上感受着体内巨物一颠一颠的晃动 。

最后，他们停在了卢修斯的卧房门前，波特放下draco 的一条腿让他倚着门站立，后将盘在自己腰间的另一条长腿搭到肩膀处，没给draco 一点准备时间就开始了猛烈的冲刺。draco 整个人被钉在父亲的卧房门上，他只能祈祷着自己父亲能有个无法醒来的美梦，和波特在一起后的每场性爱都让他觉得是这般无助又充满刺激，他所能做的就是忘记现实的一切将自己全身心地投入到性爱当中。他的脸庞被波特捧起，然后被深深地吻住，所有嘤咛都被吞入这忘情的唇舌交流中。当draco 感觉到波特的巨物又涨大几分，霸道地像要把阴囊也带入的捅到子宫入口时，这是巨怪波特射精前的习惯，他才想起来他们并没有做什么安全措施。刚从怀孕的魔爪中逃脱的draco 可不想再次中招，“哈利...拔出来...别射在里面...”他喃喃道，可哈利却至若惘然，“求你...哈利...我不想怀孕...”，draco 真的慌了，他惨兮兮地抽着鼻子求着波特。

“那我就仁慈地放过你一次。”波特咬着draco 的耳垂低低地说道，随后从draco 体内拔出自己的巨根。“蹲下来 。”，draco 哪敢违抗，刚刚顺从地蹲下身体，奶罩就被波特粗鲁的掀上去，将巨物夹在两个奶子中间撸动。紫红色的阴茎蹭着draco 白嫩的皮肤生疼，可draco 还是讨好的伸手挤压自己的奶子让波特感到更多的快活，就像一个婊子一样，从里到外。这具特殊身体，在哺乳时期就像一个真正的女人一样拥有着一切该有的东西，还那么得敏感，而自己本就向欲望投降的灵魂赋予其间，高贵的马尔福和红灯区的荡妇又有什么区别呢。draco 打心底的抗拒怀孕，抗拒怀孕给他带来的这些变化，然而却没有丝毫的办法，只能服从命运的安排和沦陷在波特的无节制的索取中。

“啊...”波特将自己即将高潮的阴茎从draco 的乳缝中抽出，对准那张精致的脸射出了自己的精华。浓稠的白浊一道道打在draco 的面庞上，draco 伸出红舌搜刮唇沿的精液吞食入腹，嘴里还发出断断续续的呻吟，他也到达了高潮，但是早就空空的阴囊已经射不出什么，只有几滴透明的液体冒出铃口。还差那么一点点，draco 跪靠在门前自己蹂躏着胸口的樱桃，“啊...到了...”奶汁和尿液一起溅射出来，喷了波特一腿。尿臊味钻入draco 鼻尖的时候，他才清醒过来自己居然被操到失禁了，不禁羞愤地忍住没拉完的尿液。“乖孩子，尿出来。”，波特抚慰般的摸上draco 的面颊，诱导他撒出最后些许尿液。

等draco 再次醒来，已经是午时了，太阳透过落地窗热烈地照射着让他睁不开眼。

“母亲。”他转头发现一脸担忧地看着他的母亲，和一脸严肃的父亲，“发生什么事情了?”

“小龙，你听到千万不要太过伤心。”纳西莎将手覆上draco 的手背，“汤姆他在战争前线遭遇了一个无法破解的魔咒，变成了一条大蟒。”

“什么，那我还得和一条蛇结婚?!”draco 听到这个消息心里的惊惧早就盖过了对汤姆受伤的关心，纯血家族的婚约除非双方家族同意解除，不然只要双方还有一口气都必须进行下去。

“别担心，我的小龙。里德尔家族已经来信说同意解除婚约，但是孩子要给他们当做里德尔家族的继承人。我代你同意了，对不起小龙，我也不想失去这个可爱的孙子的，但是我更加无法看到你...”纳西莎哽咽起来。draco 的脑子就像浆糊一般，等他愣神把信息消化完全，才发现自己居然松了口气，“没事的，母亲，麻烦您为我担心了，还有父亲您。”

面对汤姆的意外，draco 发现自己的内心居然毫无波澜还有一丝窃喜，只是对于孩子的离去感到一丝惆怅，不管怎么说也是自己千辛万苦孕育的一个生命，不过也没有太大的感伤。如今他全部的心志在不知不接中都被那个有着绿蛤蟆一样瞳色的混蛋霸占了，或许有那么几分爱恋但更多的是一种惯性的依赖和服从。可是，如此畸形的关系发展至今，却好像离不开了。

纳西莎看着draco 有些呆愣的样子，对上卢修斯的眼神示意道，要不另一个消息就别说了吧。“还有，波特家族朝我们发来了婚约邀请，我们也替你答应了。”卢修斯淡淡地开了口，可眼中对孩子的怜惜却无法掩饰。

“波...波特?!”draco 失声道。

“小龙，你别激动，这也是为了你好我和你父亲才决定同意的。哈利今天已经来我们家拜访了，你先见见他吧。”纳西莎抚慰着draco 说到，伸手揉了揉柔软的铂金发丝，“我和你父亲就先不打扰你了，记得好好休息，过会下来吃点东西。”

draco 还没从和波特订婚的消息中回过神来，纳西莎以为他受的打击太大，心里难受着掩面抽泣，拉着卢修斯出去了房间，留下足够的空间给draco 冷静。和波特订婚，意味着自己真的要和波特一起生活了，不再是维系着见不得人的偷情。draco 感觉到有点眩晕，他还没准备好接受这个，无言地恐惧在身体中蔓延开来，但却压抑不住内心最深处的那丝窃喜。他烦躁地用被子捂住脑袋，丝毫没注意到又有人悄悄地进入了屋内。

“你知道我有多迫不及待地把你操到怀孕吗，draco 。”


End file.
